Turn Coat
}} Turn Coat is the eleventh novel in The Dresden Files series by Jim Butcher,Goodreads published in 2009. It has forty-nine chapters. Blurb The Warden Morgan has been accused of treason against the Wizards of the White Council--and there's only one, final punishment for that crime. He's on the run, wants his name cleared, and needs someone with a knack for backing the underdog. Someone like Harry Dresden. Now, Harry must uncover a traitor within the Council, keep a less-than-agreeable Morgan under wraps, and avoid coming under scrutiny himself. And a single mistake may cost someone his head--someone like Harry. Plot Harry Dresden is nursing a migraine one summer day when knocking summons him to the door. A battered and bleeding Donald Morgan is on his doorstep. Harry takes him inside to find that Morgan has been accused of killing Aleron LaFortier, one of the members of the Senior Council and a man with many political ties in the White Council. Morgan was found standing above LaFortier's still warm corpse, bloody knife in hand, and a new bank account with in excess of 6 million dollars, by wardens. Morgan escaped custody and gave 3 Wardens serious injuries. Morgan states that he has no recollection of how or why he got into that situation. He came to Harry because it was the last place most people would have expected him to go (because of their past) and because he expected Harry to empathize with being accused of a crime he wasn't guilty of. Morgan only has a few days to find who the real killer is, because he traded in his silver Oak leaf pin, which he received for services rendered, with the Summer Court. The Summer Queen made him untraceable by magical means. As Harry starts his investigation he is ambushed by a Skinwalker, as yet unknown, and forced to enlist the help of the Alphas. In the ensuing battle, Kirby is killed and Andi Macklin gravely wounded. Over the course of investigating Morgan's apparent crime, he legally entangles his apprentice Molly, as well as Captain Luccio, after they stumble over Morgan in Dresden's home. Dresden also confronts Madeline Raith of the White Court, whom Dresden comes to suspect is behind the frame of Morgan, and Binder, a practitioner who uses beings of the Nevernever as a mercenary. Dresden invites Captain Luccio to accompany him on a visit to Lara Raith and accuses her of complicity, but is interrupted by the naagloshi who ransoms Thomas for Morgan. Realizing he needs far more strength to combat the naagloshi, Dresden performs a Sanctum Invocation and bonds with the spirit of Demonreach, the island in the finale of Small Favor. Despite this, Dresden -aware that he can't fight both the naagloshi and Morgan's betrayer alone- calls the Council, House Raith, and the naagloshii, convincing each that Morgan is on the island or that the island is where they will meet to discuss further strategy. Dresden manages to take down Madeline and Binder, but it takes the intervention of Listens-to-Wind to defeat the naagloshi. Thomas is rescued but is insane with hunger, and is collected by Lara. Morgan surrenders after the true murderer manages to slip away. Back in Scotland for Morgan's trial, Dresden produces incontrovertible evidence that a high ranking clerk, Peabody, is the murderer, and has also been influencing virtually everyone on the Council by use of magically poisoned ink. Peabody escapes, slaughtering a large portion of the Council, and opens a Way into the Nevernever. Dresden chases Peabody down, but is overpowered. Morgan kills Peabody, but is mortally wounded. Morgan then explains that it was Anastasia Luccio who actually killed LaFortier, under the influence of Peabody, and Morgan acted to protect her. Morgan then passes away. In the aftermath, Gregori Cristos (suspected by Dresden of being on the Black Council) fills LaFortier’s Senior Council seat. During a respite, Luccio approaches Dresden, and confirms that her romantic feelings for Dresden were most likely manufactured by Peabody’s subtle influences (as Rashid the Gatekeeper had suggested to Dresden while he was recovering in the Council Infirmary), and formally ends the relationship. Dresden learns that Ebenezar is slowly and quietly drumming up support from those who secretly believe that a Black Council exists, and that it must be opposed. Dresden labels the new group Ebenezar is forming as the "Grey Council". References External links *[http://www.jim-butcher.com/books/dresden/11/ Turn Coat on jim-butcher.com] *''Turn Coat'' article on Wikipedia *Part 1: The Dresden Files Reread: Book 11, Turn Coat Pt. 1 | Tor.com *Part 2: The Dresden Files Reread: Book 11, Turn Coat Pt. 2 | Tor.com *Goodreads | Turn Coat (The Dresden Files, #11) by Jim Butcher *Goodreads | Turn Coat Quotes By Jim Butcher Category:Turn Coat